Layfa/Abilities and Powers
This page and property of Joaquim7210 Abilities and Powers As a beginner, as Beta Layfa has a high level of knowledge about the 'Earth Wise' special ability strategy, she can develop and improve skills, support and other spells. Appearing to be from a high powered humanoid race. Layfa has a lot of influence within the new world. Layfa gave a different grade to most elven players because of this, his partner jiro opened up some research and hopes hoping to find out what is going on looking for some players present in the new world, apparently began to evolve more and more. Layfa who was a regular elf is becoming almost an almost divine being. Her powers are blocking some spectra of YGGDRASIL as beliefs and faith as a new race and a unique working class seems to be influenced by people who worship her as a goddess or her representative of a goddess. It is very necessary that she learn to deal with the burden of all the power imposed on her, this can cause stress and raise her calms. In the new world, your knowledge of healing and life is so advantageous that it is almost on the same level as the opposite of Ainz's death. It is your favorite form of combat and warfare but can attack closely if necessary good with bows, crossbows, knives, swords and throwing projectiles and is very dangerous. Its purity is so high that it reaches thirsty beings, for blood wanting to attack it but its unique blood, can repel even killing some of these monsters or cure them to Shalltear whether he drank his blood and could not convert it into a vampire. Being a Beta Player, you have some items that have a lost or disallowed rating like the x3 pendulums you gave one to your partner Jiro and your Hope Daughter. He is currently studying new Forms of Healing and Reviving, and Head of Advanced Healing Stations, which he assembles and cares for with the help of the Witch Kingdom in an Agreement. This decidedness makes the New World a Better Place for All Good People avoiding wars as much as they can. To guarantee no problem, he limited his own power. She asked her partner Jiro and created a Link between them to level all that strength, but apparently he shares the emotions as well. Elf Deity Skills * Buffs Party. * Death Immunity. * High Level Magic Immunity I to X. * High Recover HP Positive Energy * Weapon Resistance. * Poisoning Immunity. * Disease Immunity. * Divine Protection. * Divine Sense. * Divine Mother's Wisdom. Basic Elf Deity Race Traits * Grant Blessing : Grant a person a blessing. * Willpower. ''Recovering'' * Love the next. * Great wisdom. * Super attractive. * Confidence. ''Recovering'' * False sense of weakness for opponents. Warrior-oriented Distance-based combat guidance if needed at short range. Archer, Ranger, Sniper, Sacred Archer, Etc... Martial Arts Martial Arts (目の武技, Me no Bugi) are fighting skills used by warriors that hail from the New World. They are considered as one of the powers alongside Talents, Wild Magic, and Runecraft that did not exist in YGGDRASIL. * Ability Boost: Raises the overall strength of the body. * Body Strengthening: Raises an individuals body defense. * Brief Seal: A combination of this martial art with Grand Power Strike allows one to inflict a sunder attack to destroy their opponents' weapons and equipment. * Capacity Building: Increases the bodies' overall capacity. * Crosses * Cutting Edge: Able to gather air to give an extra cutting edge to a blade. * Divine Skill Single Flash: A Martial art that makes a blinding light which confuses an enemy. * Dragon Fang Thrust: A consecutive two-hit piercing attack with the spear bending as if like that of the tooth of a dragon. * Dull Pain:' A' Martial Art that dulls one's own perception of pain as long as it is in effect. * Enhanced Magic Resistance: It increases the user's resistance to magic effects. * Evasion: It allows the user to increase his evasion skills. * Eyes in the Back (Web Novel Only): It allows the user to notice attacks outside of one’s field of vision. * Fatal Edge: An art that, by pouring energy into their blade, it allows the user to unleash an intense slashing attack. * Field: A unique martial art that Brain created himself, allowing him to perceive everything within a three-meter radius. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit. * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it, however, is that the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's brain. * Focus Battle Aura: By pouring the user's fighting spirit into their weapon, this art endows normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. With these weapons, it is possible to break through the special defenses of races such as angels. * Fortress: A defensive art that absorbs attacks. Can be used to offset the enemies' attacks. This technique does not require a shield or sword to be used. If desired, one can activate it with one’s armor or even bare hands. Of course, most people would use it when blocking with one’s weapon or shield because the timing has to be exact. When using it without armor, a miscalculation would result in one being left defenseless before their foes. Therefore, most people would commonly use it with a shield or weapon. * Impenetrable Fortress:' 'Greater version of Fortress that deflects enemies attacks at a higher level. * Fourfold Slash of Light: An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword. * Front Cut: It allows the user to cut directly one's opponent using the front of the weapon they are using. * Full Throttle:' 'A Martial Art that allows a person's own abilities and attacks to be increased to the maximum speed they are capable of. * Gale Acceleration: It increases one's own speed. * God Flash: Brain's third unique art that comes from practicing Instantaneous Flash millions of times, this attack is so fast that even when cutting through someone, blood will not stick to the blade. * Grand Power Strike: An advanced technique, that produces a powerful strike that would inflict additional damage to their opponent. * Greater Ability Boost: Improved version of Ability Boost that greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Evasion: Improved version of Evasion that allows the user to dodge attacks more easily. * Greater Reinforce Hide: Improved version of Reinforce Hide. * Heavy Blow: Raises the weapon's crushing capability. On the other hand, it is also an art that inflicts battering damage on enemies with hard armor. * High Vertical Strike * Instant Counter: Corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously. * Instant Reflex: An art that forcibly returns the user to attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. It's effective for dodging enemy attacks but puts a large burden on the user's body. * Instantaneous Flash: Brain's second unique art, that allows him to attack at an extreme speed. * Invulnerable Fort: Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Iron Fist: It hardens one's fist to be as strong as iron and use it to cause direct attacks. * Limit Breaker: Allows the user to use more martial arts at the same time than normally would be able to. Causes pain and possibly other side-effects after use. * Limit Breaker: Mind: The effect is to remove all limits imposed on the body by the brain. Causes muscle tearing and potentially more damage to the body after use. * Magical Weapon Enchantment: A Martial Art that activates any magic weapon's enchantments the user has currently active. * Mental Enhancement * Oblique Strike * Nail Clipper: The result of the unison of three martial arts: Fourfold Slash of Light, Field, and God Flash. Causes four simultaneous strikes to quickly and precisely target one specific area. * Pace of the Wind: Increases the user's speed. * Physical Boost: It increases one's own physical stats to the limit for a brief time. * Piercing Strike * Piercing Dragon Tusk: Double piercing attack with elemental type damage. Developed from a martial art, Piercing Strike. As it is useful in both offense and defense, many warriors learn this martial arts. * Piercing Blue Dragon Tusk: Adds lightning-type damage. * Piercing White Dragon Tusk: Adds ice-type damage. * Possibility Sense: Allows the user to detect any chance of victory against their target. * Reinforce Hide: Hardens the skin of the user. * Sense Weakness: Allows the user to detect any possible weaknesses in their chosen target. * Severing Blade: It allows one to take down strong opponents in a single attack. * Showdown Declaration: A roar that compels an opponent to unconsciously rush forward and attack the user of this technique. * Shield Bash:' 'Increases the impact force and knock back effect of a shield attack. * Shukuchi: Allows the user to close the distance without moving their feet. * Shukuchi Kai: Improved version of Shukuchi that allows the user to move freely in any direction. * Sixfold Slash of Light: An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword. This art releases six strikes of light that are although powerful, they can't be directed. That is why the user only uses this when fighting against groups. It is a favorite killing move of the tremendously powerful belonging to Gazef Stronoff as one of his trump cards. However, it carries a great burden when each use takes as much focus as three regular arts, and the user's body is markedly exhausted. * Slashing Strike: ''A Martial Art that allows the user to use a powerful slash attack on their enemies.'' * Smash: ''Blunt Attack.'' * Strengthen Perception: A Martial Art that increases the perception of the user's surroundings. * Strong Assault: Increases attack power towards someone with heavy armor. * Strong Strike: A Martial art that increases the power of a strike attack. * Twin Blade Strike: User attacks opponent with two swords at the same time. * Vertical Strike * Void Cutter: User fires an air slash. Does less damage the farther the target is. * Wind of the Great Forest: Brain's trump card. A combination of Field and God Flash. It was named after the sound of blood spurting shortly after severing the neck. * Whirlwind (Web Novel Only): It was an area of effect attack. Ranger * Sky Eye: A long-range skill that permits its user to watch a scene from afar within two kilometers. * Hawk Eye Ninja ''' * '''Bursting Flame Column: A ninjutsu skill used to seemingly create a self-imploding explosion with flames. * Dark Crossing: A ninjutsu skill used to teleport from one shadow to another one nearby. * Hide Shadow: A ninjutsu skill used to fuse seamlessly in any shadow, becoming invisible to the naked eye as well as avoiding detection. * Immobility Binding Paralysis: A ninjutsu skill used to temporarily immobilize single target. * Immovable Adamantine Shield: A ninjutsu skill used to create a large shield radiating with multiple colors to appear in front of her. * Shadow Clone: A ninjutsu skill used to create a clone of herself. The clone has one quarter of the original body’s battle power. However, only the shadow’s evading ability was determined by the amount of magic power granted to it by the main body. * Unnamed Ninja Skill: A ninjutsu skill which allowed the ninja to detect the presence of those who were concealed by magic or some other skills. Monk * Resistance Massive: A skill of monks, granting the ability to reduce magical damage by dispersing the Ki from one's body in an instant. * Healing: Using Ki to heal a target. However, it cannot cure diseases and poison. Ki Master * Ki Sense (Not an official name): Feels signals of life in the user's surroundings. Magic-oriented classes To balance your magic spells with the classes you like as druid and cleric wizard dendtre others until wild magic. Wild Magic Caster Wild Magic (ワイルド・マジック, Wairudo Majikku) is the ancient or primal magic that has existed in the New World long before the introduction of Tier Magic. It may even perhaps be known as the magic of the soul or the magic of the dragons. Fluder Paradyne stated that this type of magic tends to go by many different names. They're considered to be one of the powers alongside Martial Arts, Talents, and Runecraft that did not exist in YGGDRASIL. * World-Separating Wall: It creates a teleport-blocking barrier, trapping the foe from using teleportation magic within the user's surroundings. In a way, the World-Warping Barrier it had opened with simply interfered with teleportation through it. However, teleportation was possible as long as the start and end points were both inside the barrier. The foe could have simply teleported to the edge of the barrier and then walked right through the barrier itself. Super-Tier Magic Tier Magic is a craft of magic used by the Players of YGGDRASIL. Compared to Wild Magic, Tier Magic is more modern and widely used by most inhabitants of the New World. * Creation: It is a super-tier spell that could change the terrain itself. In YGGDRASIL, it was used to guard against the heat of volcanoes or the cold of freezing lands. According to Ainz's experiment, it had an amazingly large area of effect and could cover the entire 8th Floor inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Normal Spells 1st Tier * Magic Arrow: A 1st tier spell that launches arrows made of magic. * Anti-Evil Protection: A 1st tier spell used to defend against attacks from evil beings. * Light Healing: A 1st tier divine spell that heals allies of their wounds with a soothing warm green light. 2nd Tier * Acid Arrow: A single-target, 2nd tier spell which fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. 3rd Tier * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to shoots out a big ball of fire that burns its target. * Lightning: A 3rd tier spell that fires a deadly bolt of electricity that pierces all targets in a straight line. * Lion's Heart: A 3rd tier spell that provides only a single target with complete resistance to fear. * Iceball: An area-effect spell like Fireball. 4th Tier * Control Cloud: A 4th tier spell that allows the user to manipulate the clouds. * Holy Ray: A 4th tier spell that can create a ray of light used to pierce the intended target. * Charm Species: A 4th tier spell that works on any species. It makes the target regard the caster as a "friend", and may be used in interrogation. However, it cannot make the target reveal secrets that they would not reveal to a friend, or perform actions that friends would not tell them to do, such as self-harm 5th Tier * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. * Dragon Lightning: A 5th tier spell that shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out its target. 6th Tier * Control Weather: A 6th tier spell that allows the user to manipulate the weather. * Heal: A 6th tier spell that could restore a great deal of health in addition to healing various diseases and other abnormal status conditions. 7th Tier * Summon Angel 7th Tier: Summons a Dominion Authority or other Dominion rank angels. 8th Tier * Astral Smite: A 8th tier spell. It is an attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. 9th Tier * Bless of Titania: A 9th tier spell that summoned forth a tiny fairy. The fairy queen beside him would take them along the least dangerous path. Layfa can use the spell with Extend Magic. 10th Tier * Nature's Shelter: It is a 10th tier divine spell which can summon forth a bunker from the earth. The inside of the shelter gives the illusion of an endless sky. * Stream of Lava: A 10th tier, divine spell that deals fire-type damage. ??? Tier * Turn Undead: Repels or exorcises undead targets depending on the difference of strength between the caster and the targets. * Twine Plant: Summons vines from the ground to entangle targeted opponents, immobilizing them. * Woodland Stride * Detect Life * Earth Bind * Earth Surge * Geyser * Grow Plant * Magic Shield * Mass Cure Light Wounds * Middle Cure Wound * Power of Gaia * Protection Energy - Ice * Cure Moderate Wounds Tier Magic New Spells Created Inspired by her partner, she thought about how her magic works and decided to try to create new spells or new ways to use it. * [[Heal Shot Dead|'Heal Shot Dead']] : Concentrates a monstrous amount of magic healing on the bow and fires in our world a cell that heals without making a Cancer a deadly new effect. Note undead get hurt a lot from this attack normal beings normal beings get sick. Shared Powers Because of the skills and powers and spells of his partner Jiro some skills have been matched. * [[Link Force|'Link Force']] * Extreme Heavenly Love Link Jiro & Hope Laro ': ['Active] Recover HP and MP using the Power of Love. Production-oriented Farmer By having sent long helping small village communities and other places he has learned to take care of the land to cultivate manages animals to care for a farm altogether. Sage While not liking Ainz's attitudes, he advises him to make the best decisions and periodically advises Jiro on his duties as Lord. Commander-orient ''' Evangelist Due to her religious beliefs she decided to start her own worship of the savior YESHUA HAMASHIA † who made her become an Evangelist. Note This has started a new search for your partner Jiro about god in the New World. The number of open churches has grown so much that branches of humanitarian aid could be better employed with the support of the people. This is great news, but there is still a lot of resistance from some places in no hurry to help. '''Special Classe Mom Being a Mother for the First Time. * Super Mom : [Passive] Increases affinity with child trust. ODM Ancient Soul ': ['Passive] Monstrously increase Life by becoming an almost Immortal being. Soul Memory ': ['Skill] Cut off status effects and turn them into possible effects Eternal Soul Life ': ['Active] Magic consumes 99% HP and 99% MP & 99% Caster Energy Restores and revives a target. Common Classe Actor Pretending to be what not and for people. Charisma Be nice Flamboyant. Noble Lady Be part of a kingdom, be the spouse of a nobleman Jiro. Special Skill Deity Elf Titania Form * Summon Phoenix 'Pet. * '''Perfect Storm ': ['''Active] Summon a tornado with the help of the spirit of wind. It slowly moves forward and leaves a buff that recovers HP and MP. * Airelinna ': ['Active] Summon a fairy that applies a buff. You and all your allies around you slowly recover HP while Physical Attack Power and speed are increased for a set duration. * Nature's Affinity ': ['Passive] race nature's energy and increase your max MP. MP recovery and all elemental resistance will also be increased. Note Link Force Regulating. * Power Shot ': ['Passive] Study a way to fire stronger arrows. Increased in arrow's damage, range, and knock back distance. * Crazy Shot ': ['Active] Fire a sphere that fires magical elemental arrows. Its hits and size is increased by 30% if used in an awakened state. * Stigma Shot ': ['Active] Fire a magical arrow to debuff enemies. Debuffed enemies will receive an additional 10% damage, additional 25% damage from critical hits, and movement speed reduction by 10% for 10 seconds. * Nature's Sense ': ['Passive] Communicate with nature for better MP regen and increase your max MP. Recover more MP while attacking, and when gathering the spirit of Eldrasil, increased Nature MP regen.' Note Link Force Regulating.' * Cutlass Wind ': ['Active] Summon a powerful tornado with blade-sharp winds that cuts through surrounding enemies. * Awakened One ': ['Passive] Enhances the body even further. * Hunter's Ability ': ['Passive] Decreases the unexpected rate of Sword attacks and increases the damage of skills that use Blades power. Maximum MP increased. * Karma ': ['Active] Concentrates the sacred power of Pure Magic and causes a chain explosion. * Rage Fungus ': ['Active] Unleash the power of nature to bind all nearby enemies and spread deadly poison. Deal additional damage if 2 or fewer enemies are affected by the skill. * Predator ': ['Passive] Have a certain chance to deal great damage when using a Special Active skill'.' Summons Your summoning skill is limited still learning but with help you can summon even new beings. Angel Summon Angel ''': Summons a Dominion Authority or other Dominion rank angels. Spirits * Primal Air Elemental * Primal Earth Elemental * Primal Fire Elemental * Primal Water Elemental * Primal Star Elemental Other Summons * Carbuncle '''Crystal Pendulum Item Double Summon Yggdrasil Double Summon with Jiro. Main Equipment Like all players owns a number of items that were bought or purchased at in-game events before getting into the new world. Weapons ' TW': Twilight a name given to your weapon forged by your partner with the help of from the moude of his own main weapon, with different traits of the FB a powerful and versatile weapon that can take the form of a bow 'in the shape of titania. Its power from afar is balanced by small runes and a magical jewel in its core to regulate your MP. Itens * Unnamed Cash item with the capability of letting players stored much more in their Inventory Box beyond its limit. * Unnamed Cash Item which enables the player to equip a ring in every finger x2. * Unnamed Cash Item wherein which it could allow the player to increase the number of spells they are able to learn by another 100. In other words, the maximum amount of spells a player is normally 300, but with this cash item used, it increased the limit to 400. * Commitment Ring class artifact Known World Items * '''Unnamed World Item: May have the power to remove status effects, such as mind control, from any target. Currently stored in the Treasury of Ainz Ooal Gown. Used Temporarily. * Gjallarhorn (Gyararuhorun): A higher level version the Super-Tier Magic <(Written: Summoning of an Avatar of God) Call Avatar>? (Web Novel only) * [https://overlordmaruyama.fandom.com/wiki/Throne_of_Kings Throne of Kings]: A prize was given to Jiro & Layfa for completing the Great Nazarick Tomb at one time together. But Returnable. Lost and Banned & Events Equipment ' [[Pendulum Crystal|'Pendulum Crystal]]' : '''Magic pendulum that acts with one swiss army knife possessing numerous ability Beta Players premium item x3. [[Dragon Stones|'Dragon Stones']]' : Banned Magic Item Allows you to gain traits and dragon powers x8. Each stone of a dragon power is different skill & spells. Dragon Stones: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Thunder, Light, Darkness, Primal. '''Magic Crown : '''Lost magic item Allows you to gain traits and powers, an increase in magic power for 24 hours with 12 cooldown time if you are sleepy. '''Consumable Items * [https://overlordmaruyama.fandom.com/wiki/Minor_Healing_Potion Minor Healing Potion] * [https://overlordmaruyama.fandom.com/wiki/Resurrection_Wand Resurrection Wand] Trivia * The Dragon Stones were part of a convergence event of worlds between the two games only the elf race was allowed to obtain these ultra rare items and only by this race can it be used. was banned for being too powerful. but it was rented in the new world. * Your MP went above the limit until it was set at 100 points. Category:Joaquim7210